


Rohan: A New Beginning

by Needy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Ecchi, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Incest, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needy/pseuds/Needy
Summary: A story about a young teenage boy who finds himself reborn right after his untimely death. What’s more, the world that he is born in is not that different from the fantasy world of Avatar! And he is the youngest child of the previous avatar’s son to boot!





	1. Pilot

  

“Rohan~ Wake up little brother~“ The girl in her traditional air nomad robe softly called out to the boy sleeping in fetal position in his comfy bed. They were in a spacious room with simple decorations here and there, quite unusual for a boy his age’s room.

“Come on, wake up~ Mom says breakfast is ready, also, did you forget that today I have to leave for a mission to the South Pole so you’re big sis wants to spend as much time as she can with her beloved Roro~”

But the boy remained as still as a rock despite her using his dreaded nickname which made her even more worried for her little brother who was no more than 5 years old. And the fact that he was much frailer than the average boy at his age didn’t help either.

Upon closer look, she noticed that he wasn’t breathing...

“Rohan?!” She began panicking as she shook his shoulders to wake him up, but no matter what the girl tried, the boy didn’t respond to her ministrations.

Just as she was about to call for help, the boy quickly stood up and shut her mouth with his own, silencing the girl’s bewildered voice as well.

It would be an understatement to say that the girl was bewildered. She didn’t even know what to think let alone what to do as the boy held her tightly in his embrace, all the while softly messaging her lips with his own.

Her traditional air nomad robe was all rippling as a result of the unconscious discharge of her airbending due to her momentary shock. After about a few seconds which felt like it lasted longer for the both of them, the boy broke the kiss as he sent a mischievous look at his own sister who was as red a you can get.

“That’s what you get for calling me Roro again!”

 


	2. Completely Blew It!

 

“Be careful dear~ Have a safe trip~”

They were in the main courtyard of the Air Temple Island right outside the large tower. The mother and the only other person in the vicinity, her son Rohan who was meekly holding her hand, bade farewell to Ikki who had taken off with her flying bison, heading south.

”My my, don’t tell me you miss your sister already? You were just now at each other’s throats...” Pema asked mischievously, noticing her son’s sour face.

The boy was strangely quiet as he watched his sister depart, from a single look at his face, his mother could easily tell that he wasn’t listening.

“Rohan?”  
  
“Yes mummy?” The boy answered absent-mindedly, still gazing at the distance.

“You know you can speak to mummy if anything is bothering you right? Mummy will always listen...”

As her only non-bending child, Rohan was slightly different from the others... He nearly never talked and was a quiet child for the most part. Even though this made him quite easy to deal with unlike the other three, she felt lonely to see that her baby still is not opening up to her. 

The rare times he talked, was his siblings who he rarely interacted with because of their other responsibilities that had to do with maintaining the balance in the world. But today something strange happened. Ikki, who among the other siblings had the best of relationships with Rohan, ignored her brother during breakfast, even to the point of making snide remarks about his lack of talent in bending. This had never happened before as she usually was affectionate and supportive towards him. She even delayed her mission for a few days just to spend some time with him...

”It’s getting cold mummy, let’s get inside.” The boy said, his face neutral.

“Oh, right, let’s get in!”

She always forgot that since he was not an air bender, he didn’t have the ability to warm himself out in the cold. As they headed for their home in silence, only a single thought was inside the boy’s mind.

[I’m an idiot! I completely blew it!]

 


End file.
